Götterdämmerung
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Con una existencia dependiente a los deseos de Erwin Smith, un ser de desconocidas intenciones, Hanji Zoe se adentra en un universo sin respuestas. Levi Ackerman es quien la escoltará en su travesía y le demostrará que no todo en su existencia está perdido. AU.


_DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a Hajime Isayama._

 _Fanfic AU. No se extrañen de las mezclas nefastas con elementos parecidos -Ojo: No copiados, no quiero caer en ello- de películas pertenecientes a la cultura pop como Twilight (Nota de la A: No ensalzando el contenido de esta saga sino demeritándola en el mejor de los casos, lo siento, no me agrada), Scott Pilgrim VS. The World, Fight Club, Gone with the wind, Little Women, entre otras. Soy fanática del cine, música, teatro y ópera así como de Shingeki no Kyojin, por lo que todo lo usado aquí, es con fines meramente recreativos, no lucrativos, y sólo para gusto y contento de ustedes y por qué no, mío también._

 _Este fanfic lleva por nombre_ _Götterdämmerung_ _o El Ocaso de los Dioses, mismo que tomé de la ópera de Richard Wagner, cuarta y última ópera de El anillo del Nibelungo. La historia no se basa en la ópera, sin embargo el nombre es totalmente acorde a los hechos que narraré._

 _Dedicada a NK, que es el único que apoya mis locuras creativas. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Y muchas gracias especialmente a todos los fieles lectores de las mismas locuras._

 _..._

 _Götterdämmerung_

El frío. De aquel momento específico sólo puedo recordar el frío.

Detrás de la sangre pegajosa que se negaba a dejar de correr, estaban mis pestañas, pegadas entre sí. La cabeza me dolía, parecía un amasijo de materia irreconocible. Un montón de piel colgante y amoratada. Las voces más atronadoras del universo hacían que mi cerebro palpitase como si fuese de pronto a explotar.

Pero, oh, Señor, _quien quiera que fueses entonces_ , no me dejaste morir, no.

Sentía los brazos pesados, uno de ellos realmente adolorido, como si hubiese sido pisado y embarrado luego contra las baldosas.

Dirigí la vista de mis, aún funcionales globos oculares, hacia ése brazo, el que dolía y entonces lo entendí. Intenté mover lo que parecía mi mano, colgante de la muñeca. Nada. Dolor y más dolor que me hizo emitir un quejido sonoro y hueco, nauseabundo, que al fin hizo fluir borbotones de sangre de entre mis labios negros, viscosos. Saliva y sangre, aún restos de vómito amarillento se mezclaron frente a mis ojos mientras el dolor me abrasaba como una constrictor.

Mis piernas, inexplicablemente sin heridas más allá de algunos rasguños y marcas de un violeta obscuro, estaban semiabiertas y lo que quedaba del vestido usado aquella noche yacía entre ellas como un extraño animal muerto en un charco de sangre, _mi sangre_.

Fue entonces que el frío dejó de ser importante. Cuestión de unos segundos apenas. A mi lado, el único ser en el mundo a quien había amado con toda el alma, la única parte de mí que se conservaba intacta de toda carga en mi universo, yacía, igual que aquel vestido, muerto. Mi hijo. El único. _Un sacrificio._

Entonces el ardor entre mis muslos, las costillas rotas, la mano dislocada y los dientes perdidos se transformaron en gozo comparado con el intenso sufrimiento de la indefensión en que mi hijo, el ser más amado e importante de mi vida había perdido la suya.

Aún después de todos los años que han pasado desde aquello, aún después de todo el dolor físico, antes de él y después de él, aún habiéndome transformado en una reclusa en la prisión de un extraño sitio de contención, de choques de electricidad, de terapias, de conversaciones con la mitad de los psiquiatras del planeta, nada ha sido capaz de borrar esas imágenes y la huella indeleble, profunda y nefasta que dejaron en mi existencia.

Pero si comienzo mi historia relatando la más obscura de mis experiencias en este planeta no es para despertar tu lástima o conmiseración.

La razón es para que seas capaz de recordar algo que seguramente has olvidado muchas veces; algo que, en ese instante horrible en que la impotencia y el sufrimiento eran más grandes que cualquier dolor sufrido en mi vida mortal, también olvidé.

 _Nunca estás solo. Y siempre lo estás._

Pero no lo digo de una forma propiamente positiva.

En ese instante, renegué del último rastro de humanidad que me quedaba, despojándome de toda fe, de toda creencia en las Diosas en que se me enseñó a creer; Diosas misericordiosas que revivirían alguna vez al pequeño ser muerto en nombre de una parranda cualquiera.

 _Pero alguien más estaba escuchando._

Empero, no era el único que oía mis últimos ruegos, mientras iba quedándome sin vida, ahogada no sólo en la sangre que llenaba mis pulmones y hacía que mi corazón comenzara a trabajar fuertemente y se debilitase luego.

Había alguien más. _Algo más_.

Sé bien que no era, ni aún ahora es más grande que Dios. Porque ya entonces comenzaba a creer en Dios y no en María, Rosa y Sina.

Pero en aquel instante en que dejaba este planeta _por primera vez_ , Dios me miró con desdén y se dio la vuelta, en tanto le maldecía con fervor último, mientras que _el otro_ , ése a quien Dios en su entendimiento infinito expulsó del Edén por tentar a una Eva sin guía al principio de los tiempos según esas nuevas y misteriosas creencias, cerró lo que quedaba de mis párpados, demasiado gentilmente, con una mano infernalmente cálida, pero que en aquel intenso e impenetrable frío, se sintió como la caricia más dulce.

Durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo, creí que Dios con esa gélida mirada me había abandonado. Hace poco abrí los ojos y por fin comprendí que incluso ése instante fue parte de ése plan, de ese propósito que tenía planeado desde el día que yo no era más que una idea en su mente, pero en cualquier caso, el permitirme recordar ése instante en que mi vida humana se esfumó, es algo que nunca le he podido perdonar, aunque Él de antemano ya me haya perdonado por todo.

…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el dolor _físico_ se había ido.

Sin dolor no hay gloria, es cierto. Pero no recuerdo haberme sentido más derrotada que en ese instante en que _aparentemente_ había vuelto a la vida como por arte de obscura y mística magia ininteligible.

No me sentía gloriosa o feliz.

Estaba desnuda, limpia y extrañada. Y entonces el recuerdo de mi hijo en ese instante anterior me acometió y la cortina nebulosa de las lágrimas se cernió sobre mis ojos sin que pudiera evitar un ataque de pánico que aquella mano cálida, ahora hirviente, detuvo con total seriedad de una bofetada que reacomodó mi lógica y pensamientos.

Los ojos azules, grandes, hermosos, tan hermosos como el cielo que yo recordaba sobre mí el último momento de mi vida en que fui realmente feliz, me miraron intensamente, descifrándome. Los sentí leer a través de mis pupilas, viéndolo todo, escudriñando hasta en la última partícula de mi ser entero.

En ese momento yo no sabía que ya estaba muerta, aunque los seres humanos alrededor eran capaces de verme. No sabía que al aceptar que, aquella mano cálida, que me fue tendida en la más cruel de las necesidades, me tocase, estaba aceptando una especie de pacto que me mantendría atada durante toda la eternidad a quién sabía qué tratos y disposiciones, a modo de permitirme mantener mi vida en un maltrecho cuerpo.

Aquel ser materializado en hombre de hermoso cabello rubio, facciones finas pero fuertes, determinadas y de cuerpo trabajado y fornido, me miró una vez más y la sonrisa que esbozó luego me hizo reprimir un sonido de disgusto ante el escalofrío que sentí claramente en mi cuerpo.

No sabía que mi cuerpo ya ni siquiera poseía esa capacidad.

Pronunció su nombre repasando mi hombro redondo con sus dedos de increíble suavidad y entonces me atreví a verle directamente a los ojos, a tratar de escudriñarle también.

Sin abrir los labios, escuché su voz con claridad.

\- _Erwin Smith. El príncipe de todo lo que no tiene nombre._

¿Qué significaba eso?

\- _Significa que tú, vuelta a la vida, tampoco tienes nombre. Por ende, me perteneces._

Me estaba respondiendo. El hombre… _No… Lo que fuese, estaba respondiendo a mis cuestionamientos mentales como si los escuchara con claridad. Con la claridad con que yo podía escuchar su voz sin que sus labios se movieran._

Lo miré con asombro y una carcajada suave, que en mis oídos sonó atronadora, salió de su garganta.

A pesar de su voz, modulada, hermosa como todo él, había en ella un dejo de supremacía, de seguridad tan inmensa que me hizo temblar.

\- _No, no te pertenezco._

Sus ojos entonces se transformaron de nuevo en dos llamaradas de hielo y me miraron con desprecio.

\- _Me perteneces. Nadie sabe que existes. Es más, puedes desaparecer ahora mismo si lo deseo, ¿Eso quieres?_

\- _No._

\- _Entonces desde hoy tendrás un nombre. Una nueva vida. En todo me complacerás y en todo me servirás. Y me honrarás durante toda la eternidad que te he concedido._

Sus labios rozaron mi cuello. Le miré con fijeza. Me sentí enrojecer pero en mi cuerpo no pasó nada. No había ritmo cardíaco acelerado. No había mejillas rojas. No había _latidos_ …

Mi corazón no estaba latiendo.

 _¿Eso era la eternidad?_

\- _Tu nombre es Hanji Zoe._

\- _Ése era mi nombre antes de…_

Otra vez, nuestros labios no se movían. La comunicación era fluida sin necesidad de emitir sonido alguno.

\- _Pero vuelves a existir. Ése nombre desapareció hace dos siglos de la faz de la Tierra. Nadie vivo sabe de tu existencia hace doscientos años. Puedes vivir como desees. Eres libre a excepción de una cosa._

\- _¿Cuál? –_ Lo miré. Podía huir cuando quisiera.

\- _No puedes huir, Hanji. En el momento en que requiera tu inmortalidad –_ fue la primera vez que escuché esa palabra- _debes acudir y entregarla. Y no será en mucho tiempo, quiero agregar._

\- _¿Entregarla?_

\- _Sí. No lo olvides. Aunque quieras, no puedes esconderte._

Y en vez de desaparecer como una visión sobrenatural, simplemente salió por la puerta, viéndose imponente, atractivo y aterrador.

Erwin Smith. Así que el "Príncipe de todo lo que no tiene nombre".

Menuda estupidez. Pero mirándole a los ojos sonaba completamente real.

¿El Diablo?

Ni siquiera sabía el impacto que tendría semejante declaración ante una corte de sacerdotes apostólicos, aunque me imaginaba lo que pensarían cuando trataran de tomarme el pulso.

Me puse en pie y descubrí con asombro que todo en mí parecía igual que siempre. No me veía de doscientos años más veintinueve que tenía cuando al parecer _morí._

 _El espejo me mostró a una mujer alta de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, de piel ligeramente tostada, que se sonreía y analizaba lo tirante de la piel, lo brillante y perfecta que lucía._

Fue entonces que reparé en lo que había a mi alrededor.

Un apartamento en el cuarto piso, el número trece.

Una cama, una televisión. Paredes deslucidas de papel tapiz desgastado. Una biblioteca en la entrada con libros que parecían no haber sido leídos nunca.

El dolor aún hacía a mi mente sufrir, pero a un tiempo, le incitaba a encontrar respuestas, una tras otra. La primera y la más importante.

 _¿Quién era, es o será Erwin Smith?_

Y mi travesía comenzó allí. En la búsqueda de un ser de inexorable poder que parecía que podía revivir a los muertos.

 _¿Y mi hijo? ¿Había traído de vuelta también a Eren?_

 _..._

 _Originalmente esto pertenecía a una novela que tenía intención de escribir y que nada tenía que ver con Shingeki no Kyojin, sin embargo de pronto ya estaba hablando de Hanji y compréndanme, así no se puede xD_

 _Kat~_


End file.
